As the increasing consumption of non-renewable fossil resources, using renewable biomass to prepare energy fuels and chemicals has become a significant technology. A large amount of high-value platform compounds, such as 5-hydroxymethyl furfural and acetylpropionic acid, can be prepared by hydrolysis of lignocellulosic biomass and saccharide resources. However, during the hydrolysis of these lignocellulosic biomass and one saccharide resource, a great deal of by-product, humin, is generated. A mass yield of humin can be up to 20 wt %-25 wt % of saccharides raw material, and even up to 30%-60% based on a selectivity of carbon.
Humin is a macromolecule rich in carbon, and generally is deemed to be a waste for its low utility value. Owing to the generation of humin, use efficiency of carbon is low during the hydrolysis of the lignocellulosic biomass and the saccharide resource, which makes a severe waste in resources. Conversion of humin into a high-value material and chemical is of great significance for enhancing use efficiency of the lignocellulosic biomass and the saccharide resource and solving the problem of waste in carbon resources. Mesoporous carbon material, as an excellent novel carbon material, is expected a lot to play an important role in aspects such as catalyst support, hydrogen storage material and electrode material.
Therefore, it is of great significance to use humin as the raw material to prepare a mesoporous carbon material.